Attraction
by xXxSoulKeeperxXx
Summary: Ellis's having some strange encounters with the infected...


I got it from my friend.

--

Coach locked the safe room door and Rochelle gave off a cheer of "We made it!", even though we were no where near the bridge but, we had made it this far so we could all tell why she was happy. Even after the strange incident with the Hunter which confused us all.

So here's what happened, we were halfway down the street and we had heard a hunter. Ellis has pointed it out even though it was completely obvious, as it was growling. We didn't see it actually jump out at Ellis but instead of screaming he was...Laughing. Then he was screaming for us to get it off him to stop it from, tickling him. Personally, it was creepy. Rochelle looked confused and Coach was laughing a little.

Ellis was laughing too much. Then as we ran up to help him it pounced away and hid somewhere. Ellis wiped away the tears from his eyes, then said

"Well...Tha' was a purty strange experience."

I have to admit, the kid was right. We got up then ran ahead and ended up here. I could still feel those eyes on us though, it was unnerving. Then Ellis started to sing again, it wasn't strange to hear him sing but it was weird for him to be singing, that kind of song...

"Imma hit you on the back an' make you holler 'till you pass out...  
You's a punk bitch if you don't know 'bout Boulder,  
Your girl's a freak, cos that's what I told her,  
You think you're tight, but my ice gets colder,  
In Baller-ado fight you with my soldiers,  
You know we clean, never smokin' that doja,  
The gang sign, cos that's what we all love."

We raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Tha's what I heard on Tha' hunter's music." Now I was puzzled,  
"What you mean by that Overalls?" He laughed at me and shrugged giving me his cheeky grin. I hated it when he did that. "Wha' I mean is'sat tha' Hunter was listenin' to somes a music, an' tha's what I heard." Rochelle laughed a little.

Anyway! After a way too long rest we stocked up and exited the comfort of the safe room and out, back into the zombie world. I blew some of those fuckers up with my shotgun as Ellis was humming the same song from earlier, and it was bugging the fuck out of me. Just as soon as I was about to shout at him to shut up, I heard the coughing of a smoker near by.

"Smoker aroun' here..." I heard Ellis whisper to me and I rolled my eyes in acknowledgement. We were careful where we tread when...Literally out of the blue a long slimy tongue came out and wrapped it'self around Ellis's waist. I was starting to wonder if he was a magnet for the special infected or something, I tried to shoot the tongue but missed...I was shaking.

I yelled to Coach and Rochelle but a surprise horde had come. What luck. So I ran after Ellis like usual, and he went through a gap what he could fit though but I couldn't. He started to scream, and I started panicking. I yelled over to Rochelle and Coach again and this time they hard me and rushed over to my aid frantically asking where Ellis was. I explained that while they were in the horde he had gotten caught, by a smoker, and that he was dragged through this hole.

We searched for about ten minutes...No sign of him anywhere. Eventually we had gave up, and I said a little prayer for the first time in years...

"You were a great team-member Ellis...We're going to miss you." I scraped a cross on the wall and we set out for the next safe room.

When we got there after fighting a few hordes and little special infected we started to get bored in the safe room. After a while I started to miss Ellis ranting. Which was rare considering I usually wanted him to shut up, I think everyone missed the little southern hick.

Then we heard a knocking.

I glanced to the door. The knocking happened again. Then a voice rang out.

"Hey is anybudy in there?!" We all shouted in sinc

"ELLIS?!" We heard his laugh outside and a conformation of it, I ran over to the door and let him in. He was covered in saliva,I face-palmed after closing the door. "What happened this time?" I asked him.

"Well, here's the funny part. After I got dragged through that'er there hole there was a smoker, at first he didn' do anythin' then he recoiled his tongue-like thing and hugged me. Then," he laughed a little "a hunter came out with a grin on it's face like thi' " he imitated a big one-sided grin to his left side of his face, then carried on "then it tackled me, and tickled me a little."

At that point we had confused, happy and...weird looking faces, well we must have because he started to laugh at us. "Yeah an' here's the funniest par'," I sighed knowing that he wouldn't shut up. "anoth'r hunter came out but he had an eye peerin' out from his hood, an' he waved..." Rochelle interrupted him,

"Sweetie, it's nice to know that you made some uh...Friends but can this wait." Ellis just gave his big grin and said  
"Sure thing."

I looked out the safe room hearing a low growl, and saw two hunters and a smoker...One seemed to laugh, I looked back at Ellis who was waving at them smiling...

I would never understand that kid.

--

Yeah, lets just say I was playing Ellis on L4D2 a few hours ago and my friend was getting upset because there was a smoker around, so I told her that Smokers just wanna hug him, Hunters wanna tickle him, the commies were fangirls and boys, Jockeys want a piggyback ride...yeah and the rest.

Hope You like it sis! haha XD


End file.
